Rise of The Hunter
by LordofNature121
Summary: ON HOLD Many thought the Leraje clan of Devils were extinct. Many would be wrong. Join Alexander Leraje, a boy with a past shrouded in mystery and darkness, as he takes the world of Highschool DXD by the horns. Something Dark follows in his shadow, and he has powers unknown to most. Will he rule over them? Or will the powers rule over him? OCxHarem. Extinct Clan OC!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Highschool DXD or anything else I may use. They are all property of their respective owners. The Only things I own are any OC I may use.**

 **[Ddraig Aloud]**

 **[** ** _Ddraig Thoughts_** **]**

 **(Anastasia Aloud)**

 **(** ** _Anastasia Thoughts_** **)**

 **Prologue - The Great Hunter Starts Early  
**

 **Alexander PoV**

" _Promise me something Nii-san," The girl's voice said to me. I looked down at her, blinking rapidly as I tried to remove the tears that fell from my eyes onto her cheeks._

" _Anything Ana-chan!" I tell the girl in my arms, her long, earthy green hair draped over my arm._

" _Always smile," She says to me. "No matter what, keep smiling." With that, her final breath is had. I let out a yell, cursing the heavens and anything that could hear me. The sound of horns sounded out around me. Then all was darkness._

* * *

"Ana-chan!" I cried, shooting up in my bed. I blinked a few times, my breath coming in labored gasps. Catching my breath, I heaved a sigh, looking at the bedside table beside me. Pictured there was a year younger me, and my Imouto. The very same little girl who…

( ** _I'm still here Nii-chan…just not the way you want me to be_** ). I blink, and shake my head, a smile on my face.

"I know," I whisper. My Imouto had died two years before when I was only eight years of age. But, something had happened that night. Something that had led to her becoming a part of me. My body had gone through changes as well during that time. I had grown taller, and my hair had grown longer. My eyes had changed in color as well. No longer were they a pure emerald, but one was a forest green, and the other was an ice blue. Otherwise, I was the same though. I had changed somewhat in that time for other reasons though. My body was thin and muscular. I looked down, taking in the form I had now, noticing the small scars that served as a constant reminder of that night. I had done nothing more than train and study since then. As a result, I had become more muscular, I could run longer, fight harder. Magic became second nature to me, something I thanked my Imouto for. She had always been the brains of our family, though I had heard my late Onii-sama was the same. But, now I was the only left. The last son of the Noble Leraje house. One of the seventy-two pillars of Devils. I was the only remaining heir to the Clan of Leraje, a family of Devils that was considered to be extinct by most of the Underworld. We had been nearly wiped out in the Great War hundreds of years before. Ojii-san, my Otou-sama's Otou-sama, had died during that war. My Otou-sama had been saved by one known as Sirzechs Gremory. That man had saved him and gone on to protect us and help keep us hidden. Years later, he had become Sirzechs Lucifer and had led the other three new Maou's here. Otou-sama had still been young at that time and had panicked when they came. But, together the five of them had come to an agreement. It had seemed that a multitude of Devils had died during the great war, and a multitude of the seventy-two pillars had been wiped out. Because of this, Purebloods' were a rare and dying breed. But Maou Beelzebub-sama had come up with a way to save the Devil race. Through something called the Evil Pieces, one could resurrect humans and other species back to life as servants. But it seems that there were limitations. For instance, one could not bring back a God or resurrect a God-class being as a Devil servant. Still, there were many advantages to it. While Otou-sama did not have any pieces for himself, nor did Okaa-sama, they had taken a set of pieces, to give to the heir when he or she came of age. My Onii-sama had died during the Great War, so Otou-sama and Okaa-sama had given birth to me. It seems it was touch and go for a time, but through some miracle or another, I was born and raised. No one had expected my Imouto. When she was born, she was sickly, and could hardly do anything. But reading was her hobby. Reading and strategizing. She loved the human game of chess, which the Evil Pieces were made after. And she loved me. She would always sneak out and come watch my training sessions or else follow me into the woodland at the edge of our territory. That was what led to…

( ** _No Nii-chan_** ) I heard her chide me. ( ** _It was not your fault, only theirs_** ) Though she told me this, I never believed her. If only I had told her to go back…

* * *

"Alexander-sama, it is time to awaken" A feminine voice came from my door. I rose from my bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, and opened the door. Standing there was a beautiful, silver-haired woman dressed in a maid's outfit. Despite being tall for my age, she was still taller than me and had bright red eyes. She looked over my form for a moment, before frowning. "You should dress properly before answering your door Alexander-sama" She chided. I laughed lightly, rubbing the back of my head.

"But I knew it was you, Grayfia-Onee-chan," I told her. Grayfia Lucifuge. She had been on the opposite side of Devils like Sirzechs-sama during the great war. But through some deals, she had become the Queen of Sirzechs and had actually helped win the war for him and the Other Maous. While she was technically his servant, and in turn a maid for the house of Gremory, she served my family and guided me in the ways of being a noble Devil in this new world. She frowns at me, and I feel like ice has entered my entire being.

"While it does not matter if it is me or someone else of this household," She begins stepping into the room. "A Noble of a High-Class Clan should not answer his door in nothing but his underwear." I laugh again, feeling my cheeks go slightly red while making my way to my clothes drawer. While I do that, Grayfia opens up the curtains to my room, allowing the artificial sun of the Underworld to brighten my room. I smile, looking outside and stepping into the sun, allowing its warmth to wash over me as I begin to get dressed. For most Devils, the sun is but a curse, causing pain and draining them of their energy and stamina. For my Family, who find their homes in the trees and the forest, the Sun is a blessing, as it brings us warmth and comfort.

"I wish you could feel this," I whisper lightly, thinking of my Imouto. She had been beautiful too. She had long, bright green hair that fell well past her shoulders. She was thin, with one green eye, and one blue. She had the brightest smile, and she cared for everything and everyone around her. Even with so much evil in the world, she found hope.

( ** _I do silly, I feel it through you_** ) She chides me, and I can hear her giggle, the sound like chimes in the wind. I smile and pull my shirt on. It's Moss green in color, and buttons up, though I leave the top two buttons undone. I wear a pair of dress pants as well, and to complete it, I go into the closet and take out my bow, a weapon made of the darkest Oak, taken from the forests surrounding our home. From what Grayfia had told me, many Devils preferred to fight with blades and magic, making me unique. The bow had always been the symbol of my house, and I would use it with pride.

"I'm ready, Grayfia-chan," I look over at her, just as she finishes making my bed. She gives me a once over and nods to herself as if satisfied.

"Very well, let us proceed," She tells me. The two of us leave my room, me giving one last glance at the picture as we go. I give a nod, and follow her down the hall.

* * *

"Again!" Sensei yells. I nod, the barrier showing up in front of me. As soon as I raise it, I grunt as Sensei launches blast after blast of magic at me. Lightning, fire, ice, and earth all come flying towards me, crashing against the Forest Green barrier before me. Grayfia stood to the side watching with a passive look on her face. This was the standard routine. After being woken up, I spent two or more hours training with Sensei. Currently, he was training me in defense, something he said all leaders need if they wish to also be good at offense. I noticed the barrier beginning to crack as he upped the density and speed of his attacks, so I concentrated harder, putting all my power into holding up the barrier. It began to reform but only did so for a few moments more. With a shattering sound, I cried out as a blast of flames caught me in the chest, sending me flying. I hit the ground with a thud, coughing as smoke filled my vision.

"Not bad Alexander-sama, you held for quite some time," Sensei said to me, helping me back to my feet. I groaned, shaking myself off before looking at him.

"It's still not good enough," I tell him, and he rubs my head, ruffling my hair. Sensei and I had a good relationship. He didn't treat me like the other servants, only as a pupil, and as he once said, a son. He had lost his own son during the Great War, something that he seemed to deeply regret.

"You did fine lad, soon you'll be wiping the floor with me, and then Grayfia-sama will have to train you," Sensei said, and I laughed while smiling lightly.

"Grayfia-chan would kill me Sensei," I state bluntly while shuddering, and the two of us share a laugh once more, while Grayfia merely looks on.

"Alexander-sama, Leraje-sama has requested your presence," A man says from the back door. I look at him and give a nod, before following, Grayfia right behind me.

"Bye Sensei!" I call over my shoulder. The man gives a small salute, placing his arm over his chest, and smiles as I walk away.

* * *

"Otou-sama, you called for me?" I ask as I enter his study. The room is huge, easily the biggest room in the small mansion my family owned. It was at least three stories high and was filled from top to bottom with various bookshelves. Ancient records and books resided on those shelves, and it was one of my favorite rooms aside from the training hall. As I entered I noticed Otou-sama wasn't alone. Otou-sama himself was a tall man, easily Six feet, with broad shoulders and an equally broad chest. He wore regal clothing, with a Forest Green cape draped over his shoulders, the symbol of our clan on its back. He had Forest Green hair, much like my old self, and pale gray eyes. His hair had specks of gray in it now, not surprising considering his age, and some wrinkles formed his face. While most Devils had the ability to change their appearance, Otou-sama was reaching the point where he stopped caring and thus allowed age to take its toll on him. The Man beside him was another person entirely though. He had midnight-blue hair and was equally as tall as Otou-sama. I would say he was in his mid-late twenties, and his eyes were bright with intelligence. They were currently focused on me with a sort of curiosity, and I noticed that he had the House of Sitri's mark inscribed on his upper-right breast pocket.

"Ah, Alex, good you're here, you're here," Otou-sama says, looking at me with a small smile. He never blamed me for Anastasia's death, nor did Okaa-sama, but they both knew something strange had happened that night. They didn't talk to me the same way as they had since then, though both encouraged me to train and get stronger.

"This is him?" The man from the Sitri household asked, looking at Otou-sama while pointing to me. Otou-sama smiles and looks at him with a nod.

"Yes Nycholas-san, this is the one I was telling you about," Otou-sama says. The newly named Nycholas looks at me, before walking over, taking a close look. He smiles and sticks his hand out for me.

"I am Nycholas Sitri, Current Lord of the Sitri household, a pleasure," He says to me. I take his hand, grasping it firmly like Otou-sama and Sensei had taught me. I feel a spark almost pass between us, and for a moment, I can smell the ocean and hear the sound of the waves. He looks at me, his eyes wide, but his face smiling. "Remarkable…perhaps…" He trails off, before clearing his throat and letting go of my hand. I look at him in confusion, unsure of what just happened. "Yes, he could indeed do…I will be in touch, Leviathan-sama will be as well. Good day to you Gilbert-san." With that, he gives a small bow before turning and leaving. Otou-sama gives a bow in return, before smiling at me.

"Otou-sama?" I question, looking at him. He laughs lightly, before coming over to me and placing a hand on my head.

"Nothing my child, just securing the future for you," He tells me. I raise an eyebrow, but I'm unsure what he means by that. "Run along now, but tell Grayfia I need to speak with her." I nod, turning and leaving, but not without hearing Otou-sama humming a small tune, something he hadn't done since the days of my sister.

* * *

"What do you think Otou-sama meant by "Securing my future" Ana-chan?" I asked sometime later of the girl that resided within me. I was currently wandering around a small forest in some part of Europe far away from any Devils. The human world was a wonderful place that I tended to go explore when I was confused or unsure of something, as it allowed me to speak to Ana-chan without worry. I heard the girl hum and hah for a few moments, trying to think clearly before she gave a little giggle.

( ** _I haven't got a clue Nii-chan, but it must be important and have something to do with Sitri-sama_** ) She answered, giggling once more. I nodded, thinking the same thing.

"I think you might be right," I said, thinking about what had happened when I had touched his hand. It was strange. I had been near the human Ocean a couple of times before and even gone to the false one in the Underworld with Grayfia-chan a couple of times. I was familiar with the smell and the sounds, but this felt different. It felt like true mastery over the ocean, like a hunter who had set the perfect trap. I had read somewhere that the Clan of Sitri excelled in water-based magic, but why would I get that feeling…

( ** _I think you're worrying about it too much Nii-chan_** ) Ana said to me. Hmm, perhaps she was right. While I was here, I should go and have some fun. I knew of a nearby town, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to head there and enjoy myself a bit. The humans generally didn't suspect a thing as long as you didn't do anything crazy. With my mind made up, I whistled a happy tune, and made my way, oblivious to the going-ons around me, and the thing that followed me.

"Wow…Ana-chan look at that," I said sometime later, looking at the necklace that was on display in a small shop in town. It was big and pretty. It had a large emerald as it's show-piece and several smaller ones beside it. The price on it was listed in Euros, but it was far higher than anything I currently had.

( ** _Okaa-sama would love it_** ) The girl said, a sad note in her voice. I frowned, looking at the window. Just behind me, I could see her, the incorporeal image of my sister. She had grown over the last two years. Her hair was longer, her form more filled out. She still had that lost puppy-dog look, but it was cuter now.

"I'm sorry Ana-chan…" I mumble out, but she shakes her head, a smile on her face.

( ** _It's fine Nii-chan, I know you don't mean anything by it,_** ) the girl says to me. I nod but still frown, before walking away from the shop. There's a multitude of people in the area, some browsing shops, other's simply chatting away. The town has a very archaic feel to it, in that there's not much electricity, and most of the stores are little more than stalls on the side of the street. As I'm walking, I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going, so I'm surprised when I suddenly bump into someone, falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," A male voice says from above me. I go to wave them off when I notice it. The cross. A young man stands in front of me, probably only a couple of years older than me to be honest, dressed in black robes and a cross hanging from his neck. He has blonde hair and bright green eyes. The boy had a smile on his face and had his hand reached out for me. Even I could sense the power coming from him, causing me to shudder lightly.

"Ah, thank you," I say, taking the proffered hand. Almost as soon as I touch it, I feel a sharp stab of pain go throughout my body. The smell of bakeries and honey and the laughter of children fills my ears, followed by the rumble of thunder and the smell of rain, and I feel tears sting the corner of my eyes. While I'm unsure what this is, it's happened almost my entire life. I could almost sense what a person was like or where they were from simply by touching them. The boy gasped and looked at me with curiosity while I tried to bite back the cry of pain. Whoever this boy was, he was so pure and filled with holy energy, it would be dangerous to stay around him for long.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by the sweetest smell, and just lost track of where I was going," The boy said giving me a small bow. He still gave me a curious look but seemed to ignore whatever he may have been feeling or thinking.

"Ah no, it was my fault," I said to the boy. "I was lost in thought myself." I smiled giving a light chuckle. I could feel Ana-chan sending off warning bells in the back of my mind, but I tried to ignore them. I knew being around this boy was dangerous. "anyway, thank you," I said trying to skirt around him, but he stepped in front of me.

"No please, allow me to pay you with some food as a way of an apology," He says to me. He then produces a small loaf of bread, from where I'm unsure, and hands it over to me. It smells delicious, and my mouth waters just looking at it. I had forgotten to eat lunch before leaving the underworld, so I was pretty hungry at this point.

"Thank you!" I exclaim and scarf it down. The bread is warm and practically melts in my mouth. I can detect the slight hint of oats in it, and it tastes like the Underworlds version of Heaven. It doesn't take long, and the whole thing is gone, the boy in front of me laughing heartily.

"My name is Dulio, Dulio Gesualdo," he introduces himself, giving a small bow. I panic again, unsure of how to introduce myself. He waits patiently, a smile on his face. Just as I'm about to say something, however…

"Iyaa!" A cry sounds out from the edge of town. The two of us look in that direction…and I'm nearly sick. A creature, for that's all I can really describe it as, is there, roughly the size of a grizzly bear. But it seemed to almost be like a squid. It has white, slimy skin and long, pointed tentacles that it uses to crawl forward. A maw filled with row after row of sharp teeth awaits any who get too close. All in all the thing looks repulsive.

"Run, run away!" A man screams, running in the opposite direction of it. "It's the Krojemanchen!" I frowned, unsure of what that was, but I didn't sense anything really magical about this thing. It moved slowly, making its way towards the village center…and me and Dulio. The boy looked at the thing as if studying it, a small frown on his face, but he showed no sign of moving. My eyes widened.

"Run," I tell him. He looks at me, confused, before smiling.

"It's fine, you should run though, I'll take care of this," He says to me. I raise an eyebrow as he steps forward, raising both his arms in front of him. I gasp in surprise as I feel a sudden surge of power. Clouds begin to gather around the area…no specifically around the Krojemanchen. I see Dulio's shoulders rise and fall, meaning he's breathing heavy, and hear a crack of thunder. The villager's in the area stop running, staring at the boy who stands between them and the monster, fear, and confusion on their faces.

"In the name of God almighty, begone!" Dulio commands and I wince as he says God, and almost at the same time hail the size coconuts and blasts of lightning begin pelting the thing. It lets out a roar of pain, and put's its tentacles in front of its face, trying to stop the damage. The smell of burnt fish fills the air, and a particularly large hailstone severs one of its arms. As I watch though, the spot where the tentacle once was beginning to boil, and a smaller tentacle begins to reform. The remaining tentacles lash out towards the boy, who seems to be pre-occupied with focusing on the storm.

"Damnit," I curse and dash forward. I raise a barrier, managing to block the attack, though I grunt under the weight of it.

"What…" Dulio begins but then shakes his head, giving me a curious stare, while focusing on the storm once more. Deciding to forgo being hidden, I raise my hands, and a bow forms there made of pure green energy, much lock the arrow that's knocked in it. I let the arrow fly, and it split into a multitude of little ones. The arrows struck the thing at the same time as several more bolts of lightning.

* **Dooooooonnnnnnnnn** *

An explosion sounded throughout the area, and I heard another cry of pain from the creature. When the dust cleared, it was gone, nothing more than the remains of a few tentacles left. I was unsure if it had died, or simply retreated, but I did know I had to get out of there swiftly. Before I could move more than a couple of steps, however, I found myself surrounded by the Villagers.

"Thank you!" They cried, and suddenly I was lifted into the air, along with Dulio.

"Our heroes'!" They cheered, and we were thrown into the air and caught. Dulio was eyeing me with interest, but as he saw the look of panic on my face, he began laughing, a long, heart filled laugh. Soon, I was laughing too, unsure if I had made a new friend or a new enemy. Soon, they put us down, invited us to feasts and dinners. I waved them off, informing them I had to leave, but Dulio accepted with gusto. I watched him be led away by the Villagers but noticed he turned to look back on me. A small smile was lit up on his face, and he mouthed the words "We'll meet again." With that, he disappeared into a large building. I turned and sighed, beginning to make my way out myself, when a small child ran up to me.

"What's you name Hero-san?" He asked. I smiled and looked at the sky, before looking back at him.

"Alexander," I said to him. "Alexander Leraje." With that, I leave, smiling as he called out a thank you once more.

* * *

"What were you thinking," Grayfia scolded me as I arrived back home. While she knew I took these little excursions, she said she would only allow it if I never got into trouble, nor did anything stupid.

"I was thinking that the boy was in trouble and I needed to help him?" I questioned, not meeting Grayfia's eye. I knew it was stupid, I knew he was an exorcist of the Church, or at least related to them somehow, but I still didn't want to see an innocent boy die for no reason.

"Did you think for a moment that perhaps he knew what you were, and was just trying to lure you into using some sort of power?" She asked me. My eyes widened at that, and I didn't answer. "From the sounds of things, the boy was quite powerful." I lower my head, tears stinging my eyes once more.

( ** _It's okay Nii-chan, you couldn't have known_** ) Ana-chan comforts me, but it does little to appease me. I sigh and turn around, facing my bed.

"I'm sorry," I say lightly. I almost hear the sigh Grayfia makes, and am slightly shocked when I feel her hands on my shoulders.

"It's fine…I was just…worried," She admits. I look up at her, noticing just how close she is, and also noticing the light dusting of pink on her cheeks. I smile and turn, wrapping my arms around her.

"My, my Grayfia-chan," I tease. "Would you be so saddened if I disappeared?" I ask. Her face turns brighter red, aside I don't see ever, and she steps back, removing herself from my grasp.

"Of course not," She states, not meeting my eye now. "I would just be out of a job if you were to die." I laugh lightly and scratch the back of my head.

"I won't let it happen again, Grayfia-chan," I say and give a small bow. She nods her head at that and gives a small curtsy.

"Very well then, I'll be on my way then Alexander-sama," She says to me. I give a nod, and she leaves, closing the door behind her. I strip down, before tucking myself into bed, my mind wandering and thinking of the new friend I made today. Despite him being an exorcist…I wondered what he thought of Devils? I had heard that all exorcists were trained to hate us…but for some reason I couldn't see Dulio being that kind of boy. How could a boy hate something?

* * *

 _I was walking through the woods, Anastasia just behind me, the two of us smiling brightly. It was a beautiful day, and we had decided to go exploring in the woods, just the two of us, to see if we could find a place to play. Otou-sama had warned us not to go too far, as it was getting dark out, but we had ignored him, telling him that we would be perfectly safe in his territory, that there was no way there was anything dangerous out there. I had my bow just in case, but I didn't think I would need it. Soon the two of us found ourselves a small lake. We both cheered in excitement, and before Ana could say anything, I had stripped down to my underwear and jumped in. The water was cool and refreshing, and I could feel the life flowing through it. Ana-chan followed me shortly after, though she kept her dress on, and just let her feet get wet, not going into the deeper part._

" _Nii-chan isn't this great!" She yelled to me, excited. I smiled and laughed, looking back at her._

" _Yeah, how come Otou-sama never takes us here?" I ask. She shrugs, not sure herself._

" _Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are always busy," She says, moving around in the lake. The moon is just beginning to rise, but it matters little to us as we are pure-blood devils, and can see in the dark perfectly fine. I swam for some time, before getting out and lying on the grass. Ana-chan came and joined me, laying her head on my chest and taking one of my hands in her own. We had always been close like this, and I ran my hand through her hair lightly as we lay there._

" _I wish this could last forever Nii-chan," She said to me. I nodded, not wanting to answer as my eyes drifted closed. I had meetings in the morning with Otou-sama, and Okaa-sama was to teach me about various manners, like the proper way to dance and such. Grayfia-chan was to teach me proper etiquette as well and then guide me to Sensei. "Do you love me Nii-chan?" I looked down, confused as to why she would ask such a question all of a sudden. But my confusion turned to shock and horror as the scene changed before my eyes. Fire lit the forest in flames, and Ana-chan lay in my arms, blood pouring from the open wound in her chest, just below her heart. She raised a single, bloodied hand to my face, a smile on her own and tears running down both our cheeks. "Do you…love me…Nii-chan?" She asks once again and I nod quickly, still running a hand through her hair. "Good. Always smile. Keep smiling even when you can't. Make lots of friends. Make lots of family members. Always…keep…smiling. It's not your fault."_

" _Anastasia…Ana-chan…Ana-chan!" I cry and let out a howl of pain. The air fills with the sound of horns, and the smell of freshly cut grass and blooming flowers fill the air. Green waves wash off of me…the shadows melt._

* * *

I sit up, struggling to breathe, my heart pounding in my chest like it's trying to escape. My breath won't come and I feel like I'm suffocating. Tears flow down my cheeks, and the door suddenly opens. Standing there is Grayfia-chan, and it only takes her a moment to realize what is going on. She strides over, moving surprisingly quick, before she sits beside me, bringing my head to her chest and running her hands through my hair.

"Shhhh," she coos, and I can hear her heart-beat, moving surprisingly quickly. "Shh, shh, shh, calm now my little one, everything is okay. You did nothing wrong, you did all you could." I cough, the tears coming faster now, and I breathe in deeply, the air feeling refreshing for me as I find myself able to breathe. I cough and hiccup frequently, and it takes me a moment to realize I've soaked the front of Grayfia-chan's outfit. She tells me not to worry about it, that she will fix it shortly, and continues to comfort me.

"It's…it's *hic* all my…fault," I say at last. I can feel the sympathy washing off in waves from Ana-chan, but I ignore it, much like I ignore her telling me it's not my fault.

"No," Grayfia says sternly, pulling me back. She looks me in the eye, and I realize just now how panicked she looks. "It is not your fault, and don't you ever think that. I don't think it, your Otou-sama doesn't and neither does your Okaa-sama. The ones to blame are the ones who did the deed, to begin with." I try to look away, but she places her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to keep looking at her. "Do you understand that? Don't ever blame yourself."

"Yes…Grayfia-san," I murmur at last. She says nothing for a few moments before she pulls me in for another hug. She holds it for a moment more, before standing and looking at me, flattening the wrinkles out of her dress, and using some her magic to dry the front.

"Now then, I will wait for you to get dressed, and then it's off to training," She tells me. I nod, and she goes to walk outside.

"Wait," I say. She stops and looks at me, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Can you…stay here?" She seems slightly shocked that I would ask that, but then nods lightly.

"Very well Alexander-sama," She says to me with a small bow. It does not take me long, and soon I find myself standing beside her, my hand in hers. She says nothing, but I swear I feel her hand tighten just a little bit in my own, and the two of us walk out of my room together.

* * *

"What is the number one weakness of Devils?" Sensei asks sometime later. I was currently sat in the library with him and Okaa-sama, the three of us going over some history lessons. Grayfia-chan had to leave as she had to do some things for Sirzechs-sama but said she would be around later.

"Light," I answer simply. Sensei nods, and Okaa-sama sits forward. Okaa-sama is much like Ana-chan was. She has long, flowing Forest Green hair, though some gray can be seen within it, much like Otou-sama. She has a bright smile and the brightest blue eyes. She also is wearing an elegant dress, with a small badge showing the Clan symbol just above her left breast.

"Which house has control over the power of Destruction?" She asks me, her voice like a harp. I think about it for a few moments, before giving my answer.

"While the Gremory family is known for it in this day and age, it is actually the Bael family that originally possessed the power of Destruction, and still does to this day," I answer confidently.

"And why does the Gremory Family possess such a power?" Kaa-sama presses.

"Because the current Lady of the house was originally from the house of Bael," I state, earning a nod of satisfaction.

"Who are the Four Maou?" Sensei asks. This one was easy, as they were part of the original group that came here to introduce themselves to Otou-sama.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus," I answer.

"Were they the original Maou?" He continues and I shake my head.

"No, they earned their titles after the Devil Civil war as they were shown to have power on par if not greater than that of the Original Satan's," I state. "Especially Maou Lucifer and Beelzebub." He nods in satisfaction.

"Of the seventy-two pillars, how many are considered extinct," She asks me next. I have to think carefully on this answer, as there are many extinct, but a few have surviving members in other clans.

"There are thirty-nine considered to be extinct," I begin, thinking carefully. "But we are still alive, aren't we? In addition, it is said that members of Buné and Sabnock families are still alive." They seem surprised, but give me a smile and nod at my answer. Okaa-sama looks at the clock, a large grandfather that her mother had given to her on her wedding day, and heaves a deep breath.

"Well, I think that is all for today," She says as she stands. I stand as does Sensei, Sensei giving a little bow. She smiles and bows slightly back, before leaving.

"Kaa-sama," I say just as she reaches the door. She turns, a look of confusion on her face. I go to say something else, but then shake my head. "Nothing, never-mind. Enjoy your day." She smiles at me and nods her head.

"And you as well, Alex-kun," She says to me before leaving. I turn and see Sensei looking at me, a smile on his face.

"Right, well, off to combat training," he says to me. I nod, and the two of us leave, him placing an arm on my shoulder as we do so.

* * *

"Come on Alexander-sama, hit me!" Sensei demands as I try another slash at him. We had been sparing for about an hour now, and I had yet to land a hit on him, while he had already knocked me down three times. Of all the forms of training we did, Sword-play was my weakest. I was okay at magic, I excelled at Hand-to-hand and archery, and I did well in my studies. But I couldn't grasp the art of the blade. Something told me I would never be a swordsman, which was okay with me and Otou-sama, as our family was known for their power over the bow. Still, I was told to train, as there could come a time where I would have to fight with a blade, and it was better to be prepared than not prepared. I grunted as I blocked a particularly vicious strike from Sensei, then feinted left, before trying to hit him on the right side.

* **Thwack!** *

The sound of wood meeting wood resounds throughout the courtyard as he easily blocks my attack. Before I can pull back, his foot rises up, trying to get my face. I lean back, narrowly dodging the attack, but miss the fact that his "blade" is now coming down on my head.

"Ow!" I cry out, staggering back and rubbing the top of my head. Tears well up in my eyes, but I shake them off. "Pain is a sign you're alive" Sensei would always say to me. I shake my head, trying to clear it, and look around, not sure where Sensei is. I know he wouldn't give up after hitting me one more time. He wouldn't allow me to stop until I landed a blow on him.

"Remember what I taught you, breathe," his voice whispered from behind me. I turned, but he was already gone, moving faster than I could see.

( ** _Concentrate Nii-chan_** ) Came my sister's voice. I closed my eyes, and with her help, I let my aura flow outwards, trying to find any interruptions.

" _There!"_ I thought as I felt him moving to my left. Bringing up all my energy, I pointed my blade in that direction and launched a wave of freezing cold. Spires of ice formed in a path to where I had sensed Sensei, and after a moment he appeared, a smile on his face as one of the spires managed to dent the armor he had.

"I'm sorry!" I cry, realizing I could have hurt him. He laughs and shakes his head, stepping towards me.

"No, it is fine boy, do not worry about it," He tells me. "I'm impressed you managed to sense where I was." He ruffles my hair, and I feel a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment. He frowns suddenly and looks to where the entryway is. I look too, as Sensei gives a salute and bow, and notice who is standing there for the first time. A man, probably around Sensei's age, with shoulder-length crimson hair and Blue-Green eyes stands there with a smile on his face. He has some sort of armor on, with a long gray and red cloak, and golden pauldrons. Standing behind him a little way is Grayfia-chan, who does nothing as I wave at her, and a small girl, with equally crimson hair. She seems to be around my age but is dressed much the same as a princess. She's currently looking at us with the curiosity only a child could have while holding the hand of the man. There was something familiar about that man though.

"There is no need to bow so low, old friend," The man said to Sensei. Sensei rose, an impish smile on his face, and the two strode towards one another before embracing. "It is good to see you."

"And you as well, Lucifer-sama," Sensei says, and my jaw nearly hit the floor. Lucifer-sama! As in the Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maou! Why was he here? I notice the look of discomfort on his face at being called that and he gives a strained smile.

"Please, none of that here Piers, we're not at court anymore," Lucifer-sama said, and both men gave a laugh. Just as he looked at me the little girl gave a small tug on his hand.

"Nii-san…who are these people?" The girl asked. She spoke respectfully, or as respectful as a child could to royalty, but I sensed a familiarity between the two, one which was confirmed when she called him Nii-san.

"This is one of my oldest friends, Piers Ronové," He says. That brings a gasp from me and the two girls. The Ronové clan was said to have become extinct during the Great War, much the same as my clan. To think Sensei was one of them. Sensei grimaces as Sirzechs-sama says that, and looks anywhere but at me.

"Please Sirzechs…I haven't gone by that name in a long time…not since I was removed from their household," He tells him. That surprised me even more. Sensei had been nothing but loyal to us since he had been placed here all those years ago by Sirzechs-sama. What could he have done to be banished from the Clan before it was wiped out?

"Ah, sorry Piers, I forgot," Sirzechs admits while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, that's who he is, and this." He then turns to me a smile on his face. "Is Alexander Leraje, heir to the Leraje Clan. Go on and introduce yourself." He motions the girl forward. She seems hesitant for a moment, looking back at Sirzechs for reassurance before she comes forward and sticks her hand out in front of me.

"Ano…I'm Rias…Rias Gremory," the girl says. I take her hand and gasp at the sensations that pass through me. I feel love, anger, chaos, and destruction all the while the smell of strawberries radiates through the air. Rias gasps too, not sure what is going on, but she doesn't remove her hand from mine. After a moment, the sensation stops, and I feel a warmth pass from my head to my heart, and smile brightly, feeling very at peace with the world.

"I'm Alexander Leraje, but you can call me Alex okay!" I tell her excitedly, glad to have met someone around my age finally.

"Ah, okay Alex-kun," She says hesitantly.

"I have some cool toys from the human world in my room, wanna come see?" I ask. She seems unsure, looking back at Sirzechs who nods, before turning to Grayfia.

"See that they're okay Grayfia," He tells her. She gives a small nod and a curtsy.

"Yes, Lucifer-sama," she responds, earning a groan from the Maou.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he complains, but it goes unheard.

"Come along," Grayfia says, and the two of us follow her, me bouncing up and down in excitement.

* * *

"Wow, you're really good Rias-chan!" I exclaim sometime later. The three of us, being Rias-chan, Grayfia-chan, and myself were currently in my room playing on one of the gaming machines I had gotten in the human world. It had come with a bunch of games, including some sort of dancing game, which Rias-chan seemed to be really good at. She had gotten five stars on every match so far, while I had barely scored four. Grayfia simply watched over us, not saying much and a rare smile on her face.

"Ah, thank you," Rias says, a small blush on her cheeks. "Kaa-san makes me take lessons." She continues, not looking at me. I nod my head, my smile wide.

"Okaa-sama makes me take lessons too, Grayfia-chan is my teacher!" I exclaimed excitedly, looking at the silver-haired maid as I do so. She says nothing but gives a small nod to Rias when the girl looks at her.

"You're just like me in a way then," Rias says to me and I smile. She then looks past me, where my bedside table is and has a curious look. "Who's that?" She asks. I turn around and feel my heart skip a couple of beats as I realize who she's asking about. It's the picture of me and my sister, standing arm, and arm, the last picture we had together before…that night.

"Ah…that's my Imouto, Anastasia-chan," I tell Rias, not meeting the crimson-haired girl's eyes. "She…died a couple of years ago." She says nothing, and I feel I may have scared her or upset her. I gasp when I feel something press against my side, and the smell of strawberries fills my nose. I look over and see Rias holding me in her arms, hugging me with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry," She says simply, and I can't understand why. Once more I feel tears stinging the corner of my eyes, but I smile at her.

"It's not a problem, you didn't know, how could you?" I ask looking at her. While we are the same age, she is slightly shorter than me, so I almost look down at her. She shakes her head and looks up at me, a small smile.

"I'm not sure what I'd do without my Nii-chan…so, I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that," She explains, and I smile. She soon releases me, a small blush on her face, and the two of us say nothing for some time. It's not an uncomfortable silence, and I can feel Grayfia eyeing the two of us, a curious look on her face.

"Ummm, do you have many friends Rias-chan?" I ask after some time, trying to get to know the girl a bit better.

"Ah, I have one, her name is Sona, Sona Sitri!" Rias says excitedly. Something tells me the two of them are really good friends by the way her face lights up when she says her name. But then it clicks with me. Sitri…wasn't it Lord Sitri who had been here for a visit the day before?

"They're one of the seventy-two pillars, aren't they?" I ask and she nods.

"That's right," She tells me. "And her Onee-sama is the current Maou Leviathan." Hmmm, I didn't know that, though now that I think about it, her name was Sitri before it became Leviathan. The Asmodeus was from the Glasya-Labolas clan, and the Beelzebub was from the Astaroth clan.

"That's amazing, two families of Maou's, and their siblings get along so well," I say, surprised. She laughs lightly and nods her head.

"Well, we met because our parents are friends, as are our Onee-sama and Onii-sama," She tells me. It makes sense really. The two of them would spend a lot of time together due to who their older were, so of course, they would become the best of friends.

"Ummm, would you be my friend?" I ask hesitantly. It seems silly to ask, considering here she was, playing in my room already and all, but I felt the need to do so anyway. After all, she was only here because her Onii-sama had come to speak to my Otou-sama I assumed.

"Of course, silly!" Rias exclaimed, touching my shoulder with her hand. "One can never have too many friends! You should come with me next time I go to meet Sona-chan!" She begins brimming with excitement at the prospect, and so do I, but then I look down at the ground and sigh.

"Ah, I can't," I tell her. She frowns, confused, tilting her head sideways.

"Why not?" She asks with all the innocence of a child.

"Otou-sama says I'm not really supposed to leave the grounds or at least stay away from others when I do so," I tell her. "Especially other Devils, as they're not supposed to know about us." She looks disappointed at that but then gives me a huge smile.

"Well, I'll talk to Onii-sama, perhaps we can find another way!" She declares, a look of triumph on her face. I laugh lightly, and she pouts, which I find to be cute. I feel a small pain in my head and feel the jealousy coming from Ana-chan.

( ** _Onii-san, don't forget about me!_** ) She cries while pouting and I laugh once more, confusing Rias.

"What is it?" She asks, and I quickly shake my head as Grayfia gives me a look.

"Ah, it's nothing don't worry about it, I just thought you were cute there," I lie. She blushes deeply, looking away from me.

"Cute…" She mumbles, but I don't quite catch it. She shakes her head and smiles at me, just as a knock is heard at the door. It opens to reveal Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama, as well as Sensei.

"Well Rias, it looks like you were having fun," Sirzechs observes, looking at the two of us with a smile. I can see a smile on Otou-sama and Sensei as well, but try not to look at them.

"Nii-san! Nii-san, can Alex-kun come over to meet Sona-chan sometime?!" She asks excitedly. I look at the three of them, Otou-sama and Sensei looking surprised, while Sirzechs-sama simply smiles.

"Soon Rias, very soon," He says to her. She seems hopeful, and a part of me feels that hope as well. He then looks at me, granting me a small smile. "Thank you for entertaining and looking after my Imouto." I nod, giving a small bow, but he waves his hands, almost impatiently. "Please, no bowing…I get enough of that." I laugh, as does Sensei and Otou-sama. I feel a glimmer of hope, that I'll finally get to see some of the world, and get to make new friends at last. I love my parents and my home, but it would be nice to see parts of the world that aren't in far-off corners with very little people. Though I go out to the Human world and speak with the humans there, I have never met another Devil aside from the ones that help me here.

"Thank you!" I say excitedly. They all smile at me, and for once, I feel nothing but excitement for the future.

* * *

 **So, this is a brand-new story I'm doing. I have chapter 7 in the works for Rise of The Fallen, and Lord of Nature is kinda on hold for now, as despite writing so little, I find myself uninspired to write more for it at the time. I kind of trapped myself in Lord of Nature (which is funny considering my name) so, yeah. Anyway, so this particular story is going to be based on an extinct Household of the Seventy-Two Pillars known as the Leraje family. According to Demonology "Leraje is a mighty Great Marquis of Hell who has thirty legions of demons under his power. He is depicted as a gallant and handsome archer clad in green, carrying a bow and quiver." So, converting this over to the DXD world, I figured I'd make Alexander have a "magical" bow, which is something I don't see in any other Fan-Fictions (If someone knows of one, let me know!) Alexander will have a bit of a shadowed past, one which involved the death of his sister at the hands of unknown assassins. He blames himself for what happened and has panic attacks etc. because of it. More will be explained on that later.**

 **I felt like throwing in that his Parents look "old". I wanted them to be kind of side characters, there but not overly important, as I want this story to focus on Alexander and his journeys. I also wanted to put focus on the strain that losing not only one child, Alexanders Older Brother, but two has put them under a lot of stress, so the magic to make them look younger is strained, and for the most part they don't care anymore about looking young, focusing on other things. I also want Alexander to be informed about what the Devil world is as it stands, hence Grayfia being his maid, despite being Sirzechs Queen.**

 **Now onto the important parts haha. I tried to make it ambiguous as to whether or not Grayfia should be in his Harem (Of course it's gonna be a Harem, it's Highschool DXD). I leave that up to you, the readers, so please let me know. In addition, I didn't want to do anything just yet that would basically put someone in his Peerage (I.E, have him meet one of Rias' peerage members before her and claim them) so that I could leave it up to you if you want his Peerage to contain characters from Sona or Rias' peerage, or else just have characters that aren't in any peerage in canon (I.E Elmenhilde or Kuno, etc.). I'm also thinking of making a couple OC's for his Peerage, which would be listed much the same as his "stats" are below, and of course, they would have their own Arcs. I have ideas for OC's, but again, wanted to hear your opinion. OC's would most likely be Male, though I could make them female, but I want to keep the amount of people in his Harem reasonable (I.e I don't want him to have fifty girls in it).**

 **Let me know what you think, look forward to Chapter 7 of Rise of The Fallen and leave a review here.**

 **Name:** Alexander Leraje

 **Age:** 10 (same age as Rias/Sona)

 **Race:** Pureblooded Devil, High Class, Rank Marquis

 **Appearance:** Forest Green hair that comes down to chin, heterochromia eyes, left one being ice blue, right one being forest Green. Quite fit despite age, multiple scars on chest and back. Tall for age, and will be tall in the future.

 **Powers:** Alexander is a powerful wielder of the Bow of the hunt, the magic that forms the basis for his "extinct" clan. The Leraje family were known as powerful Bowmen and masters of the hunt. Alex has inherited this, and more, and focuses on his bowmanship for the most part. In addition, because of his Imouto's influence, he has mediocre magical skills and is currently training in the art of the blade and Hand-to-Hand.

 **Alexander Peerage**

 **King:** Alexander Leraje

 **Queen:** Empty

 **Rook I:** Empty

 **Rook II:** Empty

 **Knight I:** Empty

 **Knight II:** Empty

 **Bishop I:** Empty

 **Bishop II:** Empty

 **Pawn x8 (Just to save the space, not necessarily one pawn with eight pieces):** Empty

 **Harem Possibilities listed in chapter 2 or 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KingZeRoPL: I…don't think so no. Not that it's not a cool idea, but I'm not sure how I would write her out. Possibly in one of the other fics, I do at some point, but not in this one.**

 **Duked: I've seen it work in a few fics, and based on other reviews it seems like it's a popular choice. I'll make it work so you still enjoy it :).**

 **Ragna: And she is indeed there now**

 **Roxas2017: Thanks haha. Grayfia is indeed the Harem, not sure if I'll put** ** _everyone_** **in his Harem, would be a little hard to manage, but there will be a lot of girls.**

 **SSJ4Reza: Grayfia is in the Harem, and most likely won't be moving :P.**

 **I do not own Highschool DXD or anything else I may use. They are all property of their respective owners. The Only things I own are any OC I may use.**

 **[Ddraig Aloud]**

 **[** ** _Ddraig Thoughts_** **]**

 **(Anastasia Aloud)**

 **(** ** _Anastasia Thoughts_** **)**

 **Chapter 2: New Friends, New Enemies**

A year. It had been a single year since I had met Rias Gremory and her Nii-san, Sirzechs Lucifer. In that time, I had grown, my hair now reaching my shoulders, and my shoulders becoming broader. I was going through that age young boys go through where the voice constantly cracks and goes from low to high to low again. My hands had become rougher as well, the training becoming harder. My Imouto had changed as well. I wasn't sure if it was because I was going through it and she was being affected, but her body too had begun to go through the changes of youth.

( _ **What's the plan for today Nii-chan?**_ ) Ana-chan asked me after a time. I smiled, looking at the sky above me while walking around aimlessly. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure what the plan was for today, until later. Otou-sama had said that we were going to be paid a visit by Sirzechs-sama and the Maou Leviathan-sama today, but it wasn't going to be until this evening. I was curious as to what they wanted, but both Otou-sama and Okaa-sama seemed excited.

"Alexander-sama, do be careful," I hear a voice come from behind me and turn to see Grayfia-chan following a careful distance away. I smile, before looking back at what she could be referring to and notice a large puddle in front of me. It isn't very deep, but it is deep enough that it would fill my shoes with water. Deciding to try something Grayfia-chan and Ana-chan had been trying to teach me, I began to gather my magic, focusing on the puddle in front of me. Soon, a circle appeared before me, and the water slowly began to freeze. I could feel my breathing beginning to pick-up, but I concentrated, letting the energy flow out of me. Soon, the entirety of the puddle was a large block of ice, and I smiled.

( _ **Nice one Nii-chan!**_ ) Ana-chan said to me and I smiled. Grayfia placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a nod, and the two of us continued onwards. Perhaps I would invite Ria-chan over to play today? Deciding that would be a good course of action, I told Grayfia and the two of soon began making our way back, back to home and to get changed out of these fancier clothes so I could see my friend.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

"Is it him?" A man asked in the shadows of the trees, watching as the boy and the Maid walked away from the forest. He stood beside another man, both of them dressed in dark clothes and having hoods covering their faces. But one did not need to see his face to hear the smile in the other man's voice.

"Oh yes, it is indeed him Alric-chan," The other man answered, and then began to laugh, a sadistic laugh that was full on anything but mirth. "To think our little Hunter-chan would still be alive, even after what we sent after him." He continued laughing, looking at the man beside him, who simply stared with what could only be described as disgust.

"I'm not sure how you do it, but you creep even me out…" Alric said shaking his head before looking back to the boy. "Do you think Jul—" he stopped as he felt a sudden amount of killing intent directed his way.

"Let's not discuss her here my dear lad," The man said looking at the trees. "Too many birds listening in on our conversation, no?" He began laughing again, before a small magic circle appeared beneath them, the same color as the shadows they hid in. It did not take long, and the two sunk into darkness, but not before the insane man looked at the boy once more, letting out another cackle.

* * *

 **Alexander PoV**

"Come on Ria-chan, let's go!" I called out to the Crimson-haired girl as she tagged along behind me. She smiled, not letting go of my hand, as the two of us made our way towards the woods. I had told Ria-chan that the two of us would go on an adventure today, so she was dressed appropriately. She had grown more beautiful in the year we had known each other. I had yet to meet her other friend, Sona Sitri, but I was sure she was just as beautiful. But Ria-chan told me that Sona was much more passive, not really being one for going on adventures and hyperactivity. She spent more time with books than anything. The two of them seemed almost like opposites of each other, but sometimes opposites got along the best. Both were currently waiting till they were thirteen-years of age, as that was when one received their Evil Pieces. When I had told Ria-chan that I would be getting them as well, she had given me a big hug, before the two of us began blushing like crazy.

"Do you have anyone in mind you would like to have as a Servant Ria-chan?" I had asked her, but she shook her head, saying she was sure she would find people that she could love and care for at some point. Apparently, her family was known for their loving and kind nature, which in turn extended to their servants.

"Wow, the tree's go on forever," Ria-chan said as we reached the woodland around my home. These trees brought back many memories, but Otou-sama had increased patrols of the area since…that day.

"Yeah, they basically form the border of our territory," I tell her. She seems pretty impressed as the two of us continue on. As soon as we entered the sounds of the forest filled our ears. I could hear birds chirp and in the distance, I could hear the sound of water rushing. It brought back memories of my Imouto, and she radiated a calming energy, telling me over and over it was okay.

"Is there a river around here?" Ria-chan asked me suddenly. I looked at her for a moment, before giving a small nod and pointing in the direction of the lake.

"Yes, over there, I…used to go swimming there," I tell her. She tilts her head to the side slightly, before giving me a smile.

"Can we go swimming?" She asks suddenly. I stare at her for a moment, a mixture of emotions going through me, before finally, I gave a nod. The two of us begin making our way there, with Ria-chan smiling brightly when I stop. Something was wrong. I could feel it. There was something else in these woods. "What's wrong Al—" I stop the girl by placing my finger on her mouth, causing her to turn bright red.

"There's someone else here," I whisper, trying not to alarm the girl. She looks at me, confused first before her eyes go wide with a slight amount of fear. The two of us crouch down and begin moving slowly, heading for the lake. It did not take us long to reach our destination, though I stayed in the bushes that surrounded it, not going right into the clearing. My eyes went wide at what I saw. Standing there was two people, both looking at the Lake. One was a boy, probably a year younger than me, with short black and red hair that was split down the middle. He was wearing a black shirt that was ripped in several places and a pair of black pants, covered in mud. There was blood on his shirt and back, and I could see a couple of what appeared to be slashes. The other was a girl, maybe a year younger than the boy, with shoulder-length orange hair. She had a long summer dress on that was white in color, or had been at one point. It was currently dyed brown and red with blood and mud. Ria-chan gasped, though she kept it as quiet as she could. The boy still turned, however, and I noticed the ears on top of his head for the first time. A pair of wolf-like ears, the same black, and red as his hair, that twitched at Ria-chan's noise. I noticed the girl had similar ears that were orange in color.

"Who…who's there?" The boy called out, barring his teeth and holding a knife in one hand. He had, even more, slash marks on the front of his shirt and I could see a pair of canines poking out from his mouth. The Girl tried to make herself as small as possible behind what I assumed to be her Nii-chan.

( _ **The poor things,**_ ) Ana-chan whispered and I was inclined to agree. They seemed to be in so much pain, and if the bruises on the girls' cheek were anything to go by, they had been through some abuse. I look at Ria-chan and she has the same look of sympathy that Ana-chan has, so making up my mind I step out slowly, my hands raised in an "I mean no harm" gesture.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I say as I come out. The two of them shirk back, and the boy lets's out a growl, crouching low, one hand on the ground as if he's prepared to rush forward.

"Stay back!" He yells at me. I stop, noticing the tears and fear in the girls' eyes and the fear, anger, and desperation in the boys' eyes.

"Ria-chan, come out too," I say, not taking my eyes off the two in front of me. I hear the shuffling of bushes and Rias comes to stand beside me.

"Hi there," Rias says softly, standing behind me much the same way as the girl stands behind the boy. The boy growled once more and I put my hands forward.

"Calm down, we're not here to hurt you," I tell him. He shakes his head.

"No, I don't believe you, leave us alone!" He yells, his voice getting deeper.

"Kortan-nii, calm down," The girl says, placing a small hand on the boys back. "You're getting too mad, maybe they're telling the truth." The boy looks back, slowly rising as his Imouto talks to him. I can feel Ana-chan getting slightly upset as I too look on with sadness. The boy shakes his head once again, before turning to us and glaring.

"Who are you?" he asks. I look to Ria-chan, who gives me a small nod. I step forward, my hands still set in the least harmful manner before giving a smile.

"My name is Alexander, Alexander Leraje," I tell him. Ria-chan steps up behind me and offers a smile of her own.

"And I'm Rias, Rias Gremory," She tells them. They look at us for a couple moments more before the girl gives a small sigh and steps forward herself, giving us a smile.

"I'm Lorelai, and this is Kortan-nii," She says to us. She then thinks for a second before giving us a cute smile. "We don't have a last name." She laughs lightly, and I'm reminded slightly of how my Imouto used to laugh. I look at them both, more specifically the boy who hasn't said anything to us.

"What happened to you both?" I ask, not sure if Rias could do it. They stare, the boy glaring again, while the girl merely looks deeply saddened.

"Ah…our master didn't like the way we looked at him," She tells us. Ria-chan gasps from behind me and even I look at her wide-eyed. "He said our Defiance was just a sign that we hadn't been properly tamed yet." I couldn't believe my ears as she said what she did. What kind of master would…

"Lore-chan!" Kortan yells as if he can't believe what she just said.

"What…they seem like nice people Korta-Nii," She defended herself. He seemed like he was about to say something more…but stopped his ears twitching once again as he looked to the west. I too turn that way as I feel something coming towards us.

* * *

"Oh…what's this?" A voice comes from the bushes as several figures appear. A man, though he looked like an oversized frog that was walking on two legs than a man, stepped out, with several other men around him. Each of the men had armor on and carried various weapons. The man was dressed like someone of royalty, and carried no weapons, though he looked at the two people in front of us like they were some sort of meal. "Kortan-kun, Lorelai-chan, I do so hate it when you run from me." His voice was sickly sweet, and he seemed to not have noticed me and Ria-chan, though the armored men around him head and eyed us warily. "I had to come all the way here to this disgusting green and trek through mud and slime to find you…it is most…displeasing." His voice grows dark at the end and still, he ignores me and Ria-chan. The girl runs and hides behind her older brother, who merely glared at the fat man in front of them.

"Come now little Korta-kun, you know you belong to our little family," The man says it in such a way that it almost comes across as a threat.

"I will never go back with you, you bastard!" The boy curses, spitting on the ground. The man's face contorts in such a way that I'm afraid his veins will burst, but he calms down quickly. He goes to say something more, but I step into his view, along with Rias. The armed men raise their weapons, but make no moves, looking at me with a weariness I never thought I'd see from an adult.

"Oh…who are you boy? Another fool fallen under their spell?" The man asks, before breaking into a fit of coughing. He takes a cloth out from under his clothes, before looking back at me, a sneer on his face. "Get out of the way, and I'll leave enough of you for your parents to find." I narrow my eyes at his words.

"I am Alexander Leraje, and this is my territory that you have entered, without my permission," I tell him as Ria-chan takes hold of my sleeve. The man however just laughs.

"Oh, I care little for territory boy, in fact, perhaps I can earn some money off of you," He sneers once more at me. From what I'm gathering, all of them are Devils, but I feel he is not a Devil of any of the houses. The men around him are too poorly equipped, and even though he is dressed nicely, I can see stains from various foods and other things on his clothing and the color is quite faded. "You stand before Magnus Escherich, last of the noble Escherich. I care little for any names you give me." He spits on the ground in front of him and motions his men. They move in such a way that they're between him and me, but I care little for them.

"This is your last warning," I threaten, conjuring my bow while Ria-chan readies her power of destruction. Even though she doesn't have as much control over it as some, her mastery is still quite impressive. The men hesitate, and I hear the crack of a whip and a cry fill the sky.

"What are you fools waiting for, it's just a bunch of children!" The Fat man yells. "Bring me my property and kill the ones that interfere!" He points a pudgy finger at Kortan. The men hesitate for a moment more, before another crack of the whip moves them into action. I can tell they all have no more power than low-class Devils, aside from one near the back. The first two to reach me are both carrying spear like items. They thrust the weapons at me in an X like motion, but I jump, letting fly two arrows of pure energy. One man manages to move aside, but the other catches it in the chest. His armor caves and he flies through the air, blood flying from his mouth. He hits a tree with a sickening _snap_ before collapsing to the ground, unmoving. Ria-chan has her own opponent in the form of a Devil with an ax, but she easily disposes of him with two blasts of her Power of Destruction. The man doesn't even scream as he's sent flying and skidding along the grass and mud. I looked and saw the boy was fighting his own opponent, a man with a short sword. Kortan's dagger seemed feeble in comparison to the blade, but he seemed to be holding his own quite well. Then I felt the magic.

"… _exaudivit me O lux, det tibi benedictiones puerum tuum praesidium_!" Lorelai chanted and a yellow magic circle appeared in front of her, an image of towers, much like the rook piece in chess, on it, and a light wave heads for Kortan. I could feel a tinge of Holy energy about it, but nothing that caused me discomfort. As I watched, Kortan was bathed in the light, and suddenly his movements were faster, more precise. He soon disposed of his own opponent, just as the other spear-wielder attempted to impale me. I moved my body slightly to the side, using my wings to keep me aloft, and launched another arrow. The man couldn't move in time and joined his fellow as he flew through the air, landing on the ground with a large _thump_ and not moving. I landed as the last man began to approach. I could see the Fat man stomping his feet in annoyance but ignored him, both Ria-chan and I watching the remaining soldier wearily. Even Kortan watched him, and his eyes widen as if he suddenly recognized the man.

"Bahar-sensei?" He says hesitantly. I look at the boy, before looking at the man once more. The man seems unseeing and does nothing as the boy lowers his weapon and walks towards him. "Bahar-sensei, it's me! It's Korta!" He pleads, but the man does nothing, simply ignoring the boy. Kortan has tears rolling down his cheeks, and I notice Lorelai also tearing up, but still this Bahar says nothing. Instead, the man raises the weapon he is holding, a spiked mace of sorts, and begins to swing it down.

"Nii-chan!" The girl cries out. Acting on instinct, I dash forward, as everything seems to slow down around me. I know I won't be able to raise a barrier in time, so I brace myself for the pain. Kortan simply watches the weapon come towards him, his shock clear on his face.

"Alex-kun!" Ria-chan screams, but I hear her not.

( _ **Nii-chan no!**_ ) Ana-chan yells.

"Guack!" I cry out in pain and nearly scream as the spikes pierce my flesh. It all lasts a second as I'm knocked back into Kortan and sent flying. Blood flies from my mouth, and I definitely think something is broken.

* **Dooooonnnnnn** *

We both cry out once more as we slam into a tree. I feel a wetness splash on my cheek but ignore it, instead of trying to move the arm that was hit. It still moves, which means it's not broken, but I can see several puncture wounds on it.

"Damn, you cursed fool, you're supposed to capture the boy not kill him!" I hear Magnus yell at Bahar, but of course, Bahar does not answer.

"Wh…why?" I hear come from above me. I look up and notice that the way we hit the tree I'm currently lying in the lap of Kortan.

"Cause…I know what it's like to lose family…I wouldn't want your Imouto to go through that," I tell him smiling, though I'm sure the blood in my mouth diminishes that smile. He looks down at me, confusion and surprise on his face, but I see nothing more as Ria-chan grabs me and places me in her own lap, running her hand over my face.

"Alex-kun, Baka! Baka! Baka!" She yells and curses, and for the first time, I see the tears running down her face and the fear and worry in her eyes. "You Baka! What if you had died! Who would play with me then!" She continued berating me, but I knew we had no time for this. I coughed, rubbing some the tears from her cheeks before I stood up and looked at Bahar.

"Bahar…I know not who you are, nor why you do this, but to hurt these children…that is a no, no," I say to him, bringing my bow up once more. The man lets out an inhuman roar and charges towards me, his weapon high above his head. I launch one, two, three arrows at him, but he merely bats them aside using his arm. I stare, surprised, but Ria-chan sends several blasts of destruction at him. He grunts, putting his arms in an X stance, trying to absorb the blows. Then I hear the chanting once more.

" _Beatus lucem, ut lamina semper regat familiam rursus verum_! _Iustitiae_!" Lorelai yells and another magic circle appears. While yellow in color like the first, this one has almost an image of blades in it, and the aura that radiates from it washes over Ria-chan and me. As it does so, I feel a soothing presence and swear I hear the sounds of church bells. I feel stronger, faster, and decide to use my new-found powers. Ria-chan too seems more powerful, her Power of Destruction denser. I launch off several arrows, before landing in front of the man as it's all he can do to block all the attacks. Blood pours from some wounds on his body, but he still shows no emotion. I cough out some blood of my own, the wound in my arm causing me pain. It was all I could do to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow, but I grit my teeth and pressed on. Ria-chan launched several more blasts of the Power of Destruction and while she did that I made my move. Dashing forward, weaving between her attacks, I made it to the man, who finally showed some emotion, a look of surprise.

"Block this," I said coldly, my arrow aimed upwards at his face, between the cross of his arms. Before he could react, the blast caught him, causing him to flip in the air and go flying. He hit the ground with a dull thud, before slowly struggling to get back up.

"Blast you, what good are you, you oaf if you can't even fight children!" The Fat man screamed before he walked over to the one known as Bahar. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and a magic circle appeared beneath them. "I will not forget this son of Leraje, I will be back for my property!" Before any of us could stop him, he disappeared…but not before Bahar gave a sad look to the two others that were with me.

"Bahar-sensei…" I heard Kortan mumble as he slowly got up. He looked to the spot where they had vanished, before looking to his Imouto, checking to make sure she was alright. I smiled myself, before coughing up some blood and falling to my knees. I felt a warmth begin to pass through me as Ana-chan begin to pour some of her energy into me.

* * *

( _ **Baka Nii-san, always getting hurt like this**_ ) Ana-chan said and I laughed lightly.

"Alex-kun!" Ria-chan said as she came over to me, crouching by my side. She looked at me, worry plain on her face, and began pouring her own magic into me in an attempt to help me.

"Hey, Ria-chan…we did it right?" I asked, my voice soft. It kind of hurt to talk at the moment, and I winced as I felt a sharp stab of pain in my ribs. It was possible the blow to the tree had broken something, but I tried to ignore it. Just then, Kortan and Lorelai came over, the girl crouching down beside me.

"You got hurt because of Nii-san," She says quietly. "Allow me to help you." I chuckle lightly, rubbing the back of my head.

"It was no big deal…I wouldn't want you to suffer the same pain as me," I tell her. Rias looks at me with pity while the other two seem confused, but the girl places her hands on me.

" _O lux beatissima, obsecro, sana servi tui in nomine Domini, qui damnum datum vobis_." She chants, and soon I feel a warmth pass through me. I watch amazed as the wounds on my body begin to close, and I can almost hear the singing of birds. I look at her and nod in thanks to which she gives a smile. "It's the least I can do after saving my Nii-chan." She begins to stand, but wobbles on her feet, before Kortan catches her.

"You've done too much today Lore-chan," Kortan chides her, but his voice is soft and full of love. She smiles up at him before she seems to pass out. Her breathing comes slow and soft, so she probably just passed out from over-exerting herself. Kortan looks at her for a moment, before seeming to come to a conclusion, and looking back at me and Ria-chan.

"It seems…I was wrong to get so hostile with you both," He says to us. I smile as does Rias, but we shake our heads. "Could you…help us?" He asks and my smile widens.

"Of course, silly," I tell him. "And I'm sure Otou-sama can help you too!" He looks surprised, but for the first time, I see him smile. Ria-chan takes hold of my arm as I stand and smiles at him too, and together we leave the woods, heading back for my home, unaware of the eyes in the shadows and the mad cackle of laughter that followed.

* * *

"So, you found them in the forest?" Otou-sama asked me sometime later. As soon as we had gotten home some of the servants had taken the pair to a room so that Lore-chan could rest. Kortan had stated he was going to stay with his Imouto, which was a reasonable request, so the two of them were currently staying in a room on the far side of the mansion. The Remainder of my injuries were taken care of pretty quickly, thanks to the healing powers that devils had, while Ria-chan had gone home, so it was down to me to explain to Otou-sama what had happened. Okaa-sama was sat behind him, and Sensei stood in a corner with a pair of guards behind him. All these people made me slightly nervous, but I squared my shoulders as I nodded at Otou-sama.

"Yes Otou-sama, they seem to be lost and alone, as they were running from some Devil I didn't know the name of," I inform him. I still was unsure who that Magnus was. While he could have been one of the extra families, I didn't think so. Based on his name alone, I would assume he was some sort of Reincarnated Devil, but based on what he was saying it sounded like his family had been around for some time, while the Evil Pieces were no more than a couple of centuries old.

"Ah yes this, Magnus…" He seems to trail off again for a moment, then shakes his head. "No, his name doesn't show up in any of our records. He must be from some new family." He begins pacing back and forth again, his hand on his chin while he's in thought.

"What are we to do with them Gilbert?" Okaa-sama asks Otou-sama after a time. My heart skips a minor beat, my eyes going slightly wide, but Otou-sama smiles at me.

"Well, perhaps the boy, with the help of Grayfia of course, can take care of them for now," He says to her, though he looks at me. I smile widely, as he turns to Sensei. "Piers, you will train the boy if he wishes it." Sensei bows low as he is told that before he looks at me with a wink and a smile. I smile and nod back, before continuing to look at Otou-sama. He comes over and kneels before me, taking my hands in his own. "These two could become valuable friends…and forgive me for saying it, but based on what you said, they could also become valuable peerage members." I frown at that thought…but what he says makes sense. Lorelai-chan could easily become a powerful Bishop, while I could see Kortan-kun becoming a Knight, Rook or Pawn. Still, I would only take them on if they wanted that. I was sure this Magnus had put them through enough…the last thing they wanted was to be enslaved to another Devil they had only just met.

"I will let them decide that Otou-sama," I tell him. He looks at my eyes for a few moments, before he finally nods, a satisfied smile on his face. He then stands and runs a hand through my hair, before he turns and heads back to Okaa-sama. He then looks at me and gives a small nod. "You may go, Alexander, we'll look into this Magnus and see what he wanted." I smile and give a small bow before turning and heading out the door.

"Oh, and Alex," I hear Okaa-sama call as I reach it. I turn and look at her, confusion on my face. She simply gives me a smile and nod. "Do behave yourself around our new guests." I nod and take off. I had a couple of hours before Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama showed, so I wanted to make the most of it.

* * *

The door creaked slightly as I opened it. I stepped inside, noticing that the girl, Lorelai is currently sitting up with a small look of confusion on her face. Kortan was currently lying on the bed, his shoulders rising and falling softly, signifying he was probably currently asleep. Lorelai looked up as I came in and gave a small smile to me. She made a shushing motion before she gets out of the bed and makes her way over to me. The two of us move to a corner of the room, where a small table and a pair of chairs are.

"Where are we?" She asks right away. I smile as she continues looking around, like a kid in a candy store as the term were.

"You are at my home in the underworld," I tell her. She looks at me confused so I smile. "After you passed out in the woods me and Rias brought you here with your brother." She looks over at Kortan as I say that and gives a small nod.

"I thank you for that," She says softly. "We were so afraid…we had been running for so long, I wasn't sure if it was ever going to stop." She gasped lightly as I placed a hand on her own hand.

"You'll be safe here, in fact, I'll keep you both safe from now on," I promised her with a small smile. "Me, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Grayfia, all of us, we'll make sure you're always protected from heron out." She blushes lightly while looking at me before tears begin to fall silently from the corner of her eyes. She stares at me for a few moments as I wipe a couple of tears away with a thumb before she gives me a smile.

"Thank you," she whispers before she wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much!" She continues, excited. I feel Ana-chan giving her seal of approval, and wrap my hands around Lorelai as well. We held the hug for a couple of minutes before I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up, as the two of us broke apart, to see Kortan looking at me with a somewhat complicated expression.

"Ah, Alexander…sama," He begins but I shake my head.

"Nope, call me Alex, or Alexander if you must, but no sama please," I tell him, smiling. He looks surprised for a moment before he offers a smile of his own.

"Very well Alexander-kun," He says to me and I widen my smile. "I want to…thank you for helping us…and apologize for my rude behavior when we first met."

"It's fine, you were worried, you had a man like Magnus chasing after you after all," I wave off the apology but he shakes his head.

"It's not just him…we've always had troubles with devils because of what we are," He tells me. "Youkai…of sorts, related to wolves essentially. We have faced troubles from Devils since we were born. But Magnus…he killed our parents while we watched." He grits his teeth, squeezing his hands together so tightly I'm surprised his hands aren't bleeding.  
"He…killed your parents?" I ask him and he nods his head. I hear sniffling, and see Lorelai has more tears flowing from her eyes, though she tries to hide it. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and her brother came and gave her a hug.

"He told us it was that they wouldn't be worth anything as he slaughtered our first master," He said to me. "We traded one terrible master only to find ourselves in the hands of another." I grit my teeth myself, thinking on what that man had said, what he had done, and how he had looked at the two in front of me. It wasn't fair. They were children, innocent children. I imagine the pain they must be going through, a pain that cannot be expressed in words. Losing my Imouto had been hard, but I wouldn't know what to do if Otou-sama or Okaa-sama were to suddenly disappear or be killed. He tells me of the torture they suffered at the hands of that Devil Magnus, who had killed their parents because they were not worth keeping as slaves because the Devil who owned them before had been just as cruel and had caused his Otou-sama to become nothing more than a withering husk of his former self. Magnus had deemed their Okaa-sama to be too ugly, that she wouldn't be bought by any of his prospected clientele, and that she was worth more dead than alive because many bought Slaves who were no more than orphans, as it meant there was less chance of someone coming to seek retribution on them. It had only gotten worse from there. The torture had been one thing, but Kortan had only ever really felt pain when his Imouto was being tortured or forced to watch him go through whatever it was he was to go through that day. In addition, Magnus had used them as servants, forcing them to feed him and help him manage his terrible habits and hobbies.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, but he merely shakes his head.

"It matters little…I should be sorry for one or two members of the Devil Race should not damn you all," He tells me. "But…I want to have my vengeance on that man. He will never stop hunting us." He seems to realize what he's saying and looks at me, a flicker of fear and panic in his eyes. "We…we shouldn't be here. We should leave, we'll only bring you—" I raise a hand to silence him, shaking my head.

"No, stay here, you will be most welcome and we can help protect you," I repeat what I said earlier. "Sensei has offered to train you, while Okaa-sama and Grayfia can help teach you the finer things." His eyes raise as I tell him that, and for a moment, he too seems like he's going to cry.

"We should Nii-chan," I hear Lorelai say. He looks down at her, curious as to her reasoning, but she continues looking at me. "He can help us…and he's so friendly. I think we would be alright here Nii-chan." He continues to look at her for some time after she speaks, before finally he looks at me again, another complicated look on his face.

"Would it…would it really be okay?" he asks me. I nod my head excitedly. "Then…thank you…thank you for taking us…I care not for myself, but please, always protect my Imouto." I smile and nod once more, before rising and taking his hand. We shake in agreement, and I smile, knowing that I've now made two more friends.

* * *

It's soon the evening, and the time to meet with Sirzechs and Leviathan-sama is almost upon me. I'm currently in my room, waiting to be called upon. Both Kortan and Lorelai are still in the guest room resting, having been given new clothing and the option to have a bath. I told them that I would come find them after the two Maou had left. They had seemed fairly intimidated by the prospect of two of the Leaders of Devils coming to meet with me. I didn't feel quite the same way. I felt excited, the thought that perhaps this was the meeting that was going to allow me to finally go and meet others of my kind, to meet with Ria-chan's friend Sona. It would also grant me good opportunity to go around the Underworld and interact with the other houses, to show that Clan Leraje isn't extinct and that we were actually thriving.

( ** _It would be nice to see some of the other Devils too Nii-chan,_** ) Ana-chan says to me and I nod in agreement.

"I agree…perhaps we can get Okaa-san something on our first trip out?" I ask and I can feel Anastasia nod in agreement.

I hear a knock at the door and go to answer it. Grayfia is standing there, taking in my appearance for a moment before giving me a nod of satisfaction.

"It is time, Alexander-sama," She says giving me a small bow. I nod and begin to follow her out, but not before taking her hand. She looks down at me, giving me a curious look before I feel her squeeze my hand with her own. Thinking for a moment, I look up at her.

"Grayfia-chan, what is Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama like?" I ask her. She considers her answer for some time before she finally gives out a sigh.

"Sirzechs-sama is a…energetic man," She tells me. "While he is very serious about all things, especially where it concerns the race of Devils, he can be extremely childish as well, especially when it comes to that younger sister of his." I look at her in confusion, which she smiles at. "He has a strange love for his sister, one that I'm not always so sure about. But he likes that you and she get along." I smile and look forward before looking back at her.

"What about Leviathan-sama?" I ask. If I remembered correctly, her name was Serafall Sitri before it became Leviathan, which meant she was related to Ria-chan's friend. She sighs once again before she looks at me.

"Serafall-sama is about as opposite of her sister as one could get," She tells me. "She is more a child than an adult, despite being one of the most powerful woman in the Underworld. She is hyper, inattentive and, much like Sirzechs-sama, would rather skip out on her duties and work on her show." I look at the maid, my eyes wide at that.

"What…what do you mean?" I ask her shocked. By the way, she describes it, all the leaders of The Devil Race are just a bunch of children who would rather play than work. And yet they are the strongest amongst us? I worry about what my future will be like with those kinds of people in charge.

"Just as I say Alexander-sama," She responds. "But, again, Serafall-sama is a powerful leader, and one of the best when it comes to diplomacy, which is her role as the Maou Leviathan." I nod, taking the time to begin mulling over what I have been told. I wondered if all the Maou were like that. But to think, Maou Leviathan was considered one of the strongest women in the Underworld. They must be all very powerful to earn titles like that. It did not take us long to reach Otou-sama's room, and even I could sense the powers on the other side of the door. I could hear the murmur of voices on the other side, and looked to Grayfia for encouragement, before opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

"…boy should have a choice, much the same as your Imouto Sirzechs-sama," My father finishes speaking as I enter, looking at Sirzechs with both a mixture of anger and apprehension. Otou-sama is sat at his desk, looking for all the world like the proper head of a noble Devil family. Sensei stands at his left side, a sword strapped to his back, something I found unusual as he almost never carries a weapon. Okaa-sama was on his right, a thoughtful frown on her face as she looks at the two seated in front of her. I recognize Sirzechs-sama immediately, but the other one is a mystery to me. She is taller than me by a little bit, with long black hair that is tied into twin-tails. But what catches my attention is the way she is dressed. She has on a blue magical girl outfit like out of one of the anime I had watched with Ria-chan. She even had a wand of some sort which she was currently lazily spinning around in the air. She almost seemed to bounce in her seat, before she turns as the others notice that I'm here. Her eyes widen, showing me they are a bright blue before a smile lights up her entire face.

" _Cute…_ " I think, a light blush forming on my cheeks.

"Ah, Alexander-kun, welcome, come in, come in," Otou-sama says to me, drawing my attention. I nod and make my way forward while Grayfia closes the door behind me, standing beside it. I move to stand beside Sensei, noticing that the woman's eyes are on me the entire time, her body seeming to almost twitch as if she's containing herself to keep herself from getting up and coming towards me. I smile at both of them before giving a small bow to the woman.

"Ummm…I'm Alexander Leraje, heir to the Leraje clan, house Great Marquis, a pleasure to meet you," I introduce myself while looking at the woman who I assumed to be Leviathan-sama.

"Ara, he's so cute Sirzechs, I just wanna take him home with me!" The woman announces, bouncing once more in her chair in excitement. Sirzechs just laughs while I blush lightly once more.

"Ahahaha, he is indeed a cute one, but I think you'll have to fight my little Ria-tan for that," Sirzechs says, and my face heats up even more.

"Mouuu…we're Devils, aren't we? Multiple girls are common for most, why look at your Ot—" Serafall-sama pouts but stops as Otou-sama clears his throat. She giggles slightly and continues to look at me. "I'm Serafall Leviathan, but you can just call me Sera-tan!" She yells standing up and doing a small spin as she does so. I stare at her wide-eyed, trying not to notice how the outfit clings to her form very tightly, before rising.

"Ah…yes Levia—Sera-tan," I say, stopping myself as she gives me a look when I almost call her Leviathan-sama. "Umm…Otou-sama what were you talking about as I entered?" I ask and notice the look he and Okaa-sama give each other before he smiles at me.

"It's about your future Alex-kun," Okaa-sama tells me. I raise an eyebrow as she continues. "It's so that you can go about and do as you please. After all, we had planned on giving you your Pieces next year." I stare at her shocked. From what I understood, most Devils didn't get their Evil Pieces until they were thirteen. To be given them a year in advance.

"You will be granted these Evil Pieces early, so that you have protection should you need when you move about," Sirzechs explains. "Not all will be happy to see the return of a Clan everyone has thought dead. Some may try and return you back to that state." He frowns as he says that, looking displeased.

"Don't worry though Alex-tan, I'll help keep you safe, wouldn't want you dying without getting meet my cute So-tan!" Serafall says to me. I blush lightly, realizing too that she must be talking about Ria-chan's friend, Sona Sitri. Like me and Rias, she is the heir to the Sitri family.

"Ah, thank you Sirzechs-sama, Sera-tan, for your offer to help me and my family," I tell them, giving another small bow. I stop however when I suddenly feel a pressure on my back, something soft and somewhat large. I look over my shoulder to see Serafall-sama standing there, her arms wrapped around me as she hugs me while pressing her breasts on my back.

"Oh, you're just too cute!" She yells. "Can I steal him just for a bit, huh can I? Can I?" She begins bouncing up and down again while looking at Otou-sama, unintentionally causing her breasts to move up and down my back, causing my face to go bright red once more.

"Serafall-sama, I think it would be better for him to stay here, for now, to continue his training and the honing of his powers," Otou-sama says. As Serafall pouts adorably he hastily speaks once more. "O-O-Of course you are always welcome to come and visit him." She brightens up at that and goes to my side, rubbing her cheek up against my own.

"Kay!" She says excitedly. "But, I'll have to come by often, otherwise I'll get sad." She tells us before she drags me over to her seat. For a moment, I'm unsure of what she wants, before she sits down and pats her lap. My entire face turns red as a tomato as both Sensei and Sirzechs-sama begin chuckling. I do as I'm told, and feel her wrap her arms around my waist, pulling me backward. For some reason, I feel like someone is currently glaring at me, and Ana-chan is most definitely getting mad as she mumbles something under her breath.

"I feel we should also inform you of our houses new occupants, who I feel will become willing members of Alexander's Peerage," Otou-sama says. I look at him for a moment, and he nods before he looks between the two Maou. "We have allowed a pair of beast-kin to stay here after Alexander and Rias-sama found the two of them in the woods." I noticed Sirzechs sit up a little straighter at that before he looks at me.

"How did the two of you find them?" He asks me.

"We were in the woods, when Ria-chan asked if we could go swimming in a small lake that's in there," I notice the look both Otou-sama and Okaa-sama have as I inform him of that. I press on "When we got there, they were both getting ready to clean themselves off. They had a lot of blood and mud on their clothes, from what I don't know." Even Serafall seems a bit more interested as she sits up a little straighter as well.

"What led them to there?" Sirzechs asked. I cleared my throat a bit before continuing.

"It seems that they are, or were, slaves of a man named Magnus Escherich, a Devil, and he claimed to be a noble," I tell him. Sirzechs seems to think for a moment but then shakes his head.

"I do not know that name," He tells me. "And I'm fairly certain I know all of the Devil Nobles at this point. They give me enough of a headache."

"And they're all so boring!" Serafall complains. I laugh lightly, causing the woman to hug me tighter.

"Well, he seemed to care little for my or Ria-chan's name, as if he didn't even know who we were," I tell him. "He had some Devil's with him, Devil's that we had to fight. Most of them were pretty easily dealt with, but there was one that was slightly stronger." They look intrigued by that.

"What was different about him?" Sirzechs asked me.

"It seems that the two knew who he was, a Sensei of sorts to them at some point or another," I tell him. I notice my own Sensei, Piers, look shocked at that, as he gives me reassuring smile. "I feel like there was some sort of compulsion being used on him, as he looked different as they left."

"Hmmm, some sort of compulsion magic," I heard Sirzechs whisper, but he motioned for me to continue.

"After that, we talked for a while, before Ria-chan and myself led them back to here," I say. "I spoke briefly with the two of them. It seems their parents are dead, killed by this Magnus, and they tortured and enslaved, forced to work for the man as he saw fit." I finish, looking at my own parents as I speak of the two losing their own. They look at me sadly, sympathy in their eyes, and I hear Sirzechs give a hum.

"You have given me much to think about Alexander-kun," Sirzechs says after a few moments. He stands, and I hear Serafall sigh and whine as she knows it's time for her to go too. She puts me down, gives me one more hug, before the two of them stand next to one another. "I'll send someone to look for this Magnus. If I find him, I will have him arrested and stripped of all titles. Do not worry Alexander, I will make sure you are protected. Gilbert, until the next time we meet, consider what I asked of you." With that, the two of them disappear, using a magic circle to go who knows where. But inside of me, I feel my excitement building. Within a year, I'll be able to go where I want, whenever I want. I'll finally get to meet more Devils.

* * *

Sometime later, I find myself back in my room, with Grayfia shockingly lying next to me. She had said it was because I had had a rough day, so she was going to try and help me sleep. I felt it was just because she wanted to sleep with me, but I didn't say anything.

"Do you think I'll make more friends Grayfia-chan?" I asked the older woman. She looks at me for some time, before finally answering.

"Of course, I believe Rias-sama mentioned her friend Sona-sama…I think the two of you will get along quite well," She tells me. I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her.

"Because you are quite intelligent, and so is she," She informs me. "She strives to find someone with the intelligence she has, so I think she will be quite happy to meet you." I think about that for a while, an image forming in my mind. Strives to find someone intelligent eh.

( ** _Grayfia-chan is right Nii-san, you are quite smart,_** ) Ana-chan tells me and I smile.

" _You know that's mostly because of you,_ " I counter and she giggles softly. Once more the two of us lapse into silence before I finally ask something once more.

"Grayfia-chan," I begin, unsure quite how to start. She looks down at me once more, a curious look on her face. "When I can finally leave this place…you'll still help me out right?" She looks surprised before she smiles and places a hand on my head, running her fingers gently through my hair. I blush lightly but don't do anything to make her stop.

"Of course, The Gremory household has employed me here to help you grow and become stronger," She tells me. "I will ensure that happens until the day you tell me you no longer need me." I gasp, and place my head on her stomach, wrapping my arms around her.

"I would never not need you Grayfia-chan," I tell the woman. She seems surprised by my actions, but smiles and continues running a hand through my hair.

"And I will never not want to be here," She whispers, so low that I can't hear it. I look at her, but she shakes her head. "Nothing Alexander-sama. But, you should be going to sleep now." As if to punctuate this, I stifle a yawn, smiling sheepishly as she looks at me pointedly.

"Goodnight Grayfia-chan," I say to her. She smiles down at me, though I don't see it.

"Goodnight Alex-sama," She whispers as I drift off to a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

Somewhere in a dark corner of the underworld, there lay a large castle. The stonework marked it as being fairly new, but the ones inside it were not. Magnus Escherich called this place home, and he was currently sat in a large throne-like chair, chewing noisily on a grape he was just given. On either side of him were a pair of women, naked aside from a small piece of cloth over their lower area. One was tall, nearly six feet in height, with brown hair that fell down to just above her tailbone. She had above average sized breasts, each of which was covered in bruises that resembled fingers, and her eyes were a dull and lifeless brown. She couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen, but despite that, she seemed to have no hope for anything. A collar, black in color with a multitude of little red runes embedded into it, was tied around her neck. The other girl was about five and a half feet in height and had hair the color of flax that came down to just past her shoulders. She too had lifeless eyes, the color of honey, that simply stared down at the ground. Her breasts were about average size for her age, and also had a multitude of bruises. Both girls had bright red scars down their backs, and the one with the brown-haired girl also had some bruises on her inner thighs. One girl was holding onto a large bowl filled with grapes and berries, while the other held a small wooden fan, which she brought up and down making a * **whoosh** * sound as she did so.

"Damn those two," Magnus cursed as he shoved another handful of grapes into his mouth. "Running away and then killing my men. And that boy, that Leraje kid…how dare he interfere." He continued spitting a particularly large seed out in front of him. In front of him was a small group of people, all well-armed and armored. One was a man, young in appearance. He had a suit of midnight-black plate mail on, with a large sword strapped to his back. He had a cocky smile on, and his blood-red eyes looked at the two girls beside Magnus. His hair was short and seemed to be dyed in multiple colors. A neon-green, a blue, an orange even a crimson-red. Next to him was a woman, who looked at the man in front of her with disgust. She had hair the color of onyx and was dressed in a robe of the darkest green. Her yellow eyes looked at Magnus with as much disgust as she could muster, and her mouth was curled into a sneer. Behind them was a pair of twins, both boys, maybe slightly younger than the first man. One had grey eyes, however, while the other had midnight blue ones. Both were dressed in plain white clothes and had a pair of daggers strapped to their hips. Finally, standing behind all of them was another man. He was a handsome looking man, dressed in black armor that had a cap adorned to it. He had shoulder-length brown hair, and much like the woman, he had a look of disgust on his face.

"What did you think was going to happen, Magnus, when you go trespassing in another Devils territory?" The man with the large sword asked, not taking his eyes off the barely dressed women. Magnus narrowed his eyes before spitting out another seed.

"I don't give a damn about those proper Devils and their thrice-damned territories!" He yelled. "My property left and that's where they went! I want it back!" He cursed, before breaking into a fit of coughing. The girl with the grapes placed the bowl down and placed a comforting hand on her masters back, trying to calm him down, before he shoved her off. She hit the ground with a cry, and it took her a moment to stand back up.

"You would do well not to anger the Devil Clans Magnus," The Handsome man said from the back. "Especially if my plan is to move forward the way I wish it to." Magnus looked up from his coughing fit and glared at the man.

"I know all about your damned plans Beelzebub," Magnus growled. "But it won't matter if we don't recover those tw—" He stopped as the newly named Beelzebub appeared in front of him.

"Those two are not important," He whispered, his voice low and threatening. "What is important is that we don't draw unneeded attention, which I'm sure you have done so by now." Magnus sat back a bit, a look of fear on his face, before Beelzebub stepped back, a green magic circle appearing beneath him. "I'll be taking my leave now, know that I'll be in touch soon." As he disappeared, a large fly flew off his shoulder, landing on a pillar nearby, unnoticed by anyone. The young man laughed lightly, looking at Magnus' now disheveled appearance.

"He sure knows how to make an exit," The young man said, looking at the woman next to him. She let out a _tch_ before looking away from him.

"Your charms won't work on me Henrye," She threatened and the man merely laughed.

"I would never charm a witch such as you, my darling Grissell," He laughed before he gave her a small wink. "Or should I call you "The Plague Witch"." He laughed once more as she glared at him.

"Enough, all of you, leave me!" Magnus said at last. The four in front of him bowed, before turning to leave. As soon as they left, Magnus began coughing again, but only for a moment. He began to stand, just as a large, silver magic circle appeared on the floor in front of him.

"Oh, you didn't have to rise for me," A voice said as a figure began to appear in the center of the circle. What appeared there was a woman, young in appearance, no older than her early twenties. She had hair the color of gold, and her eyes were similar in appearance. She wore a loose-fitting dress that exposed as much cleavage as possible without showing the entirety of her overly-large breasts. In her other hand, she held a staff, a staff that was taller than her and was capped with a red colored skull.

"Who the hell are you?!" Magnus yelled, looking at the woman with undisguised lust. She merely laughed at his question, before striding forward ever so slowly.

"I'm just a friend, one who also has an enemy in the boy you seek," He looked confused as she said this until she smiled, a very unnerving smile. "Alexander Leraje, or as I know him, The Lord of The Hunt." His eyes widened slightly before his smile turned just as crooked and unnerving as her own was.

"Tell me," He demanded. "Tell me all there is to know about that boy." He then began to laugh, a deep and dark laugh, that was broken only by an occasional cough.

* * *

 **And there's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We got introduced to a couple of new OC's. After some discussion with my brother, and a couple of friends of mine, I have decided to try something. I'm going to make almost all if not all of the peerage OC characters. After testing the waters out a bit, I think I got the hang of, or a basic knowledge of, the Fanon Wiki.** wiki/Alexander_Leraje **is where I've posted his particular info box, and I'll have any other OC's there as well. We also got a glimpse into the habits of Magnus, who's going to be the Antagonist for this first part. But who was the woman at the end? And who were those two that were watching Alexander while he was passing the woods? Keep reading to find out of course. Also, I know most Devil's get their "King" piece at thirteen and that's when they receive their peerage, but I figured I'd do it at twelve for him, for some plot purposes.**

 **After some debate, and some votes, I've decided Grayfia is going to be in his Harem. I figured it was also kinda obvious that I was going to put Rias in it as well, and most likely Sona and Serafall. I'll take any and all suggestions into consideration so please let me know.**

 **Until Next time, hope you enjoy!**

 **Alexander Harem:** Grayfia,Rias, Sona, Serafall **More to Come…**

 **Issei Harem: Not Yet Decided…**

 **King:** Alexander Leraje

 **Queen:** Empty

 **Rook I:** Empty

 **Rook II:** Empty

 **Knight I:** Empty

 **Knight II:** Empty

 **Bishop I:** Empty

 **Bishop II:** Empty

 **Pawn x8** **(Just to save the space, not necessarily one pawn with eight pieces):** Empty


End file.
